Keeping Peace With Yourself
by 13Sarah13
Summary: Little Miss Sunshine Richard sends Dwayne away for not speaking thinking something seriously is wrong with him AU chapter 6 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Sarah, this is my first story please read and review it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LMS**

Keeping Peace with Yourself Chapter 1

"Come on, Dwayne talk please" said Sheryl. Sheryl has had tried everything to try to get her firstborn child, Dwayne to talk even if it is shut up, now. Her husband Richard has been trying to get her to send him away to a place so he will talk again because he doesn't believe the only reason Dwayne isn't talking is because he wants to be a fighter pilot.

"Dwayne, if you don't start talking, you know Richard is going to send you away. Think about what it is going to do to Olive without her older brother."

Dwayne just giving her the yeah right don't use the Olive card on me.

"Oh ok that's it I don't care anymore. Richard can send you away it doesn't matter anyway." Sheryl said as she went off to go get dinner from Dinah's Chicken Place for chicken.

"Hi, Dwayne" said Olive as she was coming out of her from practicing again to become a beauty pageant girl. She had been practicing every since she had became the runner-up in the semi-finals for the Little Miss Sunshine contest that she was in when she visited her cousins in California.

Dwayne wrote down his response to Olive: Hi Olive, how was your practicing with Grandpa?

"Good, will you ever talk again Dwayne even to me?"

No, not until I am in a fighter jet

"Is it true daddy will send you away if you don't start speaking soon?"

Probably is, why?

" Well, because even though you don't talk you are a really cool older brother and I don't think anything is wrong with you."

Well, thank you for the vote of confidence. Why don't you go off and play with your Barbies, mom will be home soon with dinner.

"Ok, see you at dinner" said Olive as she went off back to her room to play with her Barbies.

"Hey, stop reading that book, its not good for you, its only screwing you more up" Said Richard angrily coming inside after coming home from another hard day of work with no success. Some days Richard wondered why he still pushed his 9-step self-help to success book but then he remembered if he quit from that he was being a hypocrite and a loser so he continued on with his horrible job.

Why? That was all Dwayne wrote on his notepad in response to Richards statement.

" Oh, You know why. It doesn't matter anymore any ways because I found the perfect boarding house that can help you and make you "normal"."

What? Why?

"Oh, you heard me correctly you are being sent away so you can be fixed and you know why you are being sent away"

Arrgh, You suck, you should go to hell.

Right then Cheryl came through the door with dinner and Richard said "later"

"Go get Olive and Grandpa, will you Dwayne?" Said Cheryl.

He she his head yes and went on to go get Olive and Grandpa. He hoped Grandpa wouldn't complain about eating chicken again because it was getting very old because everyone was starting not to like having chicken for dinner but it was better than the alternative of Sheryl cooking.

About five minutes into dinner Richard decided it was a good idea to breach the subject of sending Dwayne away for a month so he will get "better".

"Ok, everyone let's have a family discussion, now" Said Richard in his best assertive voice.

"Oh, not again, last time we had one I got an intervention" said Grandpa.

Everyone except Richard had grimacing looks at the thought of having a family discussion.

"Ok, lets stop our complaining now and have this chat because it is very important to have it. I have found a very good boarding place to send Dwayne to help him get better because he has been depressed for a while now, with his no talking and his choices in reading but he can get better" Said Richard.

What, no I am not going there because I don't need to be institutionalized and I am not depressed, I am just silent because I made a vow to stay quiet till I get to fly jets. Dwayne wrote down on his notepad as fast as he could.

"Dwayne. I think this might be good for you, you could learn other ways to help you get to your goals that don't include going mute till its met." Said Sheryl.

Oh, come on you are siding with him why? Dwayne wrote in disbelief

"Oh, Richard, the boy is just trying to prove his individuality with being quiet so just god fucking let him" Said Grandpa just trying to keep Richard from ruining the boy's future.

"Daddy, why can't Dwayne stay here with us, he's alright?" Said Olive

"I am siding with Richard because I really want you talking again and you might just be happier if you are talking because you will make more friends" Said Sheryl trying convincingly as she could.

"Because honey Dwayne is beyond our help, and he will only get better with professional help that he can only get in this nice little place in Indiana called Keeping Peace With Yourself. Now that's final finish dinner and you are leaving in the morning Dwayne so pack up and you will be gone for a whole month."

What that's so unfair. I am not going that's final!!! Dwayne was near the verge of tears now.

Looking around the table Olive was the most upset because she was losing the most out of the deal; her brother for an entire month. While there was a faint but still there smile on Richard's because his plan to make his family a winning family instead of a losing family was coming together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here is chapter two of Keeping Peace With Yourself please read and review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LMS**

Only Sheryl was at the airport to say good-bye to Dwayne because she took the Miata. Dwayne still was not happy about going to Indiana for entire month, he just wanted to stay home and stay quiet. Why couldn't his parents understand that nothing was wrong with him?

"Bye Dwayne, I am going to go now, have a good time." Said Sheryl, she really didn't want Dwayne to go but she wanted him back to how he was a year ago before he started not talking.

Why can't I just go home and not go to Indiana. I am not depressed.

Dwayne was really upset now that he really had to go away all because of Richard's little idea to make him "undepressed".

"Oh, I know honey but this is for your own good, it will make you happier and you can be more of a big brother to Olive once you start talking again. See you in a month"

They gave each other their final hugs and went in there separate ways; Sheryl back to her Miata and Dwayne to the security checkpoint at the airport.

At security they gave Dwayne a very hard time because he had a one-way ticket to Indiana and because he was carrying a laptop. Once past security he went to gate B-14 to wait for his flight.

Once the airplane came that was going to Indiana, Dwayne got on the plane, he was sitting all the way in the back of the plane next to a little girl that wouldn't stop talking and was very upset Dwayne wouldn't talk to her, so she had a temper tantrum, He just put on his I-pod and tuned her out.

Once he got to Indiana, He got out of the airplane and he noticed he was at the airport he was at the Fort Wayne Airport, which was very small that made it easier for him to get his luggage. After he got his luggage he met up with the guy from Keeping Peace With Yourself. His name was Jackson. Jackson was born and raised in Indiana on a farm. He started working for Keeping Peace With Yourself after going to college at IPFW. He was about 6 feet tall and was a just barely healthy skinny with brown hair and he hadn't shaved in a day. Jackson could tell from just before he met Dwayne that he wasn't happy to be here just like about everyone else that he got to pick up from the airport.

It wasn't Keeping Peace With Yourself was a bad place it was just the people you dealt with were just not very happy people.

Jackson took Dwayne out to the parking lot where the van was. He tried starting a conversation with Dwayne but because Dwayne used all of his pieces of paper on his notepad it was kind of hard to start a good conversation that was yes or no.

Once they got to the Keeping Peace With Yourself place Dwayne got out another notepad of paper so he could communicate with Jackson and so he could find out what was happening.

Where am I staying here? Dwayne asked very questionably.

"Ahh, you do write, where will you be staying? Probably over in the dorms over there but I can't be certain and why don't you talk?" said Jackson.

I don't talk because I want to become a fighter pilot, so I made a vow not to talk till then

"That makes a lot of sense, now. Are you hungry? Because it is lunch time here and we are having hamburgers today with a side of corn."

No, I am not really hungry but I guess I could eat something. Then can I go to my dorm

Dwayne was still not really wanting to be there but he guess he could be friends with Jackson for a month if nothing else until he could return and never see this place again.

"Ok, come on, tell me why you are here because you aren't like most people who come here with problems." Said Jackson interrupting all of Dwayne's thoughts.

I am here because of my stupid stepfather Richard who believes I am depressed and needed to come here to get better when in reality I am more normal than him.

" That sucks, man. I could probably get it set up so you are in the group that I lead."

Why did you start working here, Jackson?

"I started working here after I was a patient here treated for depression and a eating disorder. I really wanted to help people like I was helped. How about this I help you find some other way to show how much you want to fly jets that includes talking so your stepfather doesn't think something is wrong with you?"

No, as much as I like that idea I don't want to start talking again because not talking has a really strong message.

"Oh, look at the time we have to get to one of our counseling meetings, they aren't that bad I promise you, so lets get going."

Ok, then I get to go to my dorm?

"Yeah sure you will get your dorm then."

Jackson and Dwayne went on there way to the building where the group meeting for Jackson's group. In the group Jackson had it included Janice who tried killing herself and was almost ready to go home, Freddy who had an addictive personality and need help getting over it and the last person whose last day is today is Franklin who has OCD.

"Hello, everyone today we have a new person named Dwayne and we are saying goodbye to Franklin" Said Jackson getting ready to start today group meeting.

"Though there is one thing about you should know about Dwayne he doesn't talk, because he doesn't want to talk" Jackson said as a warning to everyone.

"Franklin, how about we start with you is there anything you want to talk about today seeing it is your last day"

"Yes there is. I want to say how this place has helped me deal with my OCD and how much I want to say thanks to everyone." Franklin was very excited about getting out of here after he had to extend his stay by a month after they couldn't figure out the right medicine dosages.

"What are you going to be doing once you get out of here Franky?" asked Freddy interested in Franklin's future once he got out of here.

"I will go back to my job of being an accountant. And I have asked you repeatedly to call me by my full name, Fredrick." Stated Franklin in a very matter of fact way.

"Well I have asked you to call me by Freddy but you haven't done that yet." Freddy said angrily.

"Guys, guys calm down, no need to fight over names." Said Jackson not wanting the guys to fight.

"I am going to miss having you around Franklin, you were a very good friend to me." Janice said, she usually didn't speak about her feelings during group meetings but she wanted to tell Franklin that she considers her a friend.

"That is a very nice thing to say Janice, care to explain how Franklin was a very good friend to you." Said Jackson.

"No, not really though I have a question for Dwayne."

"Ok, ask it to him and he will write you a response."

"Why are you here, Dwayne?"

I am here because of my stepfather thinking I need help because I don't want to talk until I fly jets in the Air Force. Can I ask you a question, Janice if you don't want to you don't have to answer it, though.

"Sure, ask away."

Why did you try to kill yourself?

"Because I really wasn't that happy after I became a widow after being married to my husband of 10 years then after he died I found out he was cheating on me the whole time with a gay lover."

Wow, I am really sorry.

"Looks, like our time is up. Dwayne stay after so I can help you get situated here. Everyone else meet back here tomorrow morning to say goodbye to Franklin." Said Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is Sarah again Here is chapter 3 to Keeping Peace With Yourself please read and review **

Chapter 3

It has been a week since Dwayne has arrived at Keeping Peace With Yourself and he has been doing pretty well. Today he and his small group are doing group activities where they go on a hike and learn to trust each other. He and Jackson are now very good friends. Janice had to extend her stay at Keeping Peace With Yourself but she was doing better and was talking more. Dwayne has started taking up writing in a journal at the request of Jackson, he was also starting personal counseling. He had gotten out of personal counseling for a week but Jackson decided it would be a good idea and signed him up for an hour a day except for Sunday's.

Where are we going Jackson? Dwayne asked on his notepad.

"We are going on an adventure to see nature so eat breakfast because we aren't stopping until lunch time." Said Jackson who was trying to placate Dwayne who really didn't want to go outside.

"Have you got any letters from your sister Olive?" Asked Janice wondering because she and Dwayne talked a lot about each other's families.

Yes, I have. She wants me to come back to Albuquerque, now but I really don't know why.

"Do you want to go home?"

Yes and no because if I stay here I don't hear as much fighting and I am not harassed about not talking but I miss Olive. Are you looking forward to going home very soon?

"Yes, I am looking forward but I don't know where I am going to stay because just about all of my friends have abandoned me." Janice said disappointingly. "But I heard, Freddy is going home this weekend even though he hasn't told any of us." Janice said on a much happier note.

So that only leaves us and Jackson. Dwayne was not showing any emotion when he wrote that.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Freddy yelled as he saw them walking off for the hike.

Only you moving out and not telling us. Dwayne Wrote very angrily.

"Hey I was going to tell you sometime, really I was, but I hadn't found the right time yet." Said Freddy trying to save his rep.

"Doesn't matter anymore, we don't care, you can disappear now, bye Freddy" said Janice very upset now that the news made Dwayne upset.

Jackson started to notice his 3 members weren't walking as fast as they once were so he yelled back to them "Hey, Why aren't we walking as fast anymore?"

"Dwayne is all upset Freddy was going to leave without telling us he was." Said Janice who was now in a pissed off mood.

"Dwayne come here and talk with me now" Jackson said sternly.

Why?

"Because I said so, now" Jackson said even more sternly than before.

OK.

"Why are you acting up because Freddy is leaving? You should be happy for him even if he didn't tell him immediately."

Because it means another person is leaving but I don't get to. Dwayne wrote down hoping his lie would pass with that.

"That's a full blasted lie isn't? We are going to have a nice long chat when we get back tonight and no running of to your room and sleeping before the chat. Got it?" Jackson said disappointedly and angry because he never had any problems with Dwayne before this, even with the possibility of when Janice was getting ready to leave soon.

All through out the day they did their activities but Janice or Jackson had to be buffers between Dwayne and Freddy. Like when they did a rope activity Dwayne tried hurting Freddy and got reprimanded. Freddy tried getting his fair revenge on Dwayne with no success either.

Around two in the afternoon they finally stopped for lunch, Jackson had packed them a very special treat. It was salmon. All they had to do for it was get the fire started and pretend they all liked each other for an hour then after lunch they would start walking back to grounds to be at the dorms in time for a small nap before dinner.

"Hey, guys hope you liked the salmon, it is now time to go back." Jackson said hoping this day would just end now.

Everyone just grumbled a response or looked at him and they started on their way back to the dorms. About half way home, Jackson noticed that Dwayne was looking a little more sad than he usually was so he went up to Dwayne.

"Why are you sad" Jackson said concerned.

I am not sad. Dwayne tried lying.

"Yeah, just look at those pigs flying, now stop BSing to me and tell me the truth or I will get you to start talking."

Still not wanting to talk Dwayne decided to tell somewhat of a truth to Jackson because he really didn't want to start talking now.

I like him.

That was all Dwayne wrote down.

"Of, course you like Freddy, he is in our group I would be worried if you weren't his friend. Now, you should be happy that Freddy is going back home and back to his job." Said Jackson not catching Dwayne's drift all to completely.

Dwayne just looked at Jackson with that wasn't what I was talking about look then wrote something down.

I like him more than that.

"Oh, oh you mean you _like _him" Jackson said catching on. " So, that still doesn't explain why you have been mean to him but it does explain why you have been somewhat upset at him. How about we talk more when we get back."

The rest of the walk was done in silence. Once they got back they put all the stuff they used on the hike back from where they got it. Janice and Freddy went back to their dorms while Jackson lead Dwayne to his office so they could have a private conversation before dinner.

"Now, can you explain to me why you have been mad at Freddy?" Said Jackson who was very frustrated at Dwayne.

Because he has never shown any interest in me and now he is about to leave without telling any of us and I am still stuck here.

"Ok, Dwayne that explains a lot to me and it also explains why the way you have been acting. I am going to set up your counseling with Dr. Kaine who maybe can also get you talking again because it would be nice to hear you talk even if it is limited." Said Jackson who was trying to get Dwayne straightened out before he was going to be sent back to his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this is Sarah again please read and review its very simple have a nice day **

** disclaimer first chapter  
**

Chapter 4

Today was the end of week two and it was also Freddy's last day. Dwayne was in a counseling meeting with Dr. Kaine. Dr. Kaine was a younger doctor who was a psychiatrist and had been for the last 10 years with Keeping Peace With Yourself. He was usually given the tougher patients because he could figure out how to help them very fast. Right now he was trying to figure out how to get Dwayne to talk and he was having such a hard time because Dwayne did have a goal and it was simple no talking. He has learned a lot about Dwayne during the first week and he has learned one important thing about Dwayne that is he really doesn't have to be here but he is.

"So, Dwayne, how do you feel that Freddy is leaving today and that you probably won't ever see him again?" Dr. Kaine asked very frankly.

Ok, I still like him and that isn't changing.

Dwayne was still very upset that Freddy hadn't told him that he was leaving but he was getting over that and was starting to get happy for him.

"Well it looks like our hour is up and its time for Freddy's going away party why don't you go to it and next week we will start working on you to talk."

Ok, what ever.

"Good, good see you tomorrow, have a fun time at the party." Said Dr. Kaine.

As soon as Dwayne got outside he ran into Jackson. Jackson had started to get on Dwayne's nerves lately because he had been getting Dwayne to say things he really hadn't been planning on saying to anyone and he means anyone.

"Hi, Dwayne. How was your time with Dr. Kaine? Come on, its time to go to Freddy's going away party, it will be fun" Said Jackson.

It was Ok; can I go back to my dorm and sleep?

"Good to hear it was ok but you need to come say good bye to Freddy; you might not see him again and you should at least tell him goodbye then after that you can go do what ever you fucking do in that dorm of yours because I sure as hell know you don't sleep. Anybody who sees you knows you don't sleep."

God, I will go but you are over reacting, Jackson.

"You think I am over reacting, no wonder your parents sent you here. You might not be depressed but you do have some serious problems that have to be sorted."

Ahh, what is wrong with you?!

"I am worried about, how I am supposed to be. I was assigned to you and I am supposed to get you to be able to participate in the world in the month or so I am assigned to you."

Whatever you don't have to worry about me.

After saying that to Jackson, Dwayne went off and Jackson stood there in disbelief that Dwayne would actually walk off.

Dwayne who now was upset went off to his dorm without really caring anymore about anything. He decided that he would exercise and read for a while. But little did he know that Freddy saw him and Jackson fighting and he knew that the root of all of Dwayne's problems go back to him, so he decided to go visit Dwayne up at his dorm, even though he had a party to go to where he was the guest of honour.

Dwayne was in his dorm only for a couple of minutes when Freddy barged into his dorm.

What are you doing here? Don't you have a party to be at? He wrote down angrily.

"I am here to see why you have been in such a funk since I said I was leaving. Why are you in such a funk with me anyways?"

I am not in a funk.

"Oh, why don't you just talk to me, you think you are so much better than us because you don't talk" Freddy was now trying to piss of Dwayne enough to talk and tell him why he was angry at him at the same time.

I don't think I am better than you and I don't hate you.

"Then why don't you just talk to me than taking your anger out on every one else because it's getting old."

I don't take my anger out on anyone.

"Oh yeah right I believe you. Now tell me the truth, why do you hate me."

"Be.. becau.. because I like you and you don't like me back. Are you happy now?" Those are the first words Dwayne had said in months and now he was upset he said them.

However Freddy on the other hand was ecstatic that he got Dwayne to talk but he was not happy to hear that Dwayne liked him because even if he wanted to he could not reciprocate those feelings.

"I am happy but you are correct I don't like you back, now will you keep talking at least to me?" Freddy said worried about his friend deciding to go back to not talking.

"Yes, I will talk to you only though. Nobody else and don't go telling Jackson that I talked." Dwayne said warily because he didn't want anybody knowing that he talked.

"Sure, let me give you, my phone number so you can call me whenever you want to talk. I truly worry about you even if I don't like you in the way you want me to. We have to head down to my party now or they will worry about both of us."

After giving Dwayne his phone number for after he left, they started their way down to the cafeteria where the small going away party was being held. Dwayne looked calmer than he did before his conversation with Freddy. When they got down to the party Jackson saw that Dwayne had calmed down and he noticed Freddy was with him and decided to talk to Freddy later to figure out how he calmed Dwayne down but for now he decided to let Freddy have some fun.

About half way through the party when it was starting to calm down Jackson decided it was a good time to go talk to Freddy.

"Hi, Freddy, I want to talk to you for a minute"

"Sure, what is it Jackson?"

"How did you calm down Dwayne? When I tried he got very angry at me."

"I just talked to him and he responded to it I guess. Why?" Freddy hoped Jackson didn't pry too hard.

"I just wanted to know so I could calm him down if he ever gets upset again." Said Jackson hoping he could get more information out Freddy.

"Ok, then but I must tell you one more thing, I think he will want to start having more conversations soon he might even want to talk." Trying to hint something without breaking his trust with Dwayne.

"Care to explain to me what you talked about with him."

"No, not really except he has learned some things and is now happier nothing more nothing less." Freddy said hoping to get Jackson off of his back.

"Ok, thanks I will take that and use it if he ever needs to calm down again." Jackson said half way convinced at Freddy and giving him the "I will let you go but I will be watching you look".

For the rest of the party it was very uneventful. Half way through Jackson had a toast for Freddy and wished him the best of luck. About an hour later everyone was getting ready to head back to the dorms and wished Freddy good luck. The only three people left were Freddy and Dwayne and of course Jackson. Jackson was there because he wanted to understand what Freddy did to calk Dwayne down.

"Hi guys just wanted to check in with you. How are you guys?" Jackson stated in such a matter to somewhat freak out the two young guys.

"We are fine, how are you Jackson?" Freddy said somewhat suspiciously.

"Fine, fine now what were you two talking about before the party that has obviously calmed Dwayne down?" Said Jackson wanting to know because he didn't want Freddy and Dwayne's relations to be two close but he knew that Freddy wouldn't do anything inappropriate.

"Nothing special, just told him not to be upset anymore."

"Yeah right, one of you tell me now because there is something going on that I really should know or I will extend your stay Freddy." Jackson said in a very threatening way not because he wanted to really extend Freddy's stay but because he wanted to know what was going on.

Dwayne even though he would love Freddy to stay longer he didn't want him to stay longer at his expense, so he looked at Freddy in such a way that said tell him what ever you have to get out of here.

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked.

Dwayne just nodded.

"Ok, I came up to see Dwayne after you got into that fight with Dwayne about me leaving to find out what was wrong and why he hated me. It took me a while but I got an answer out of him, he told me he _liked_ me, I of course told him the truth I don't like him in that way and we had a chat and I got him calmed down and then we came to the party. Happy now, Jackson? Can I still go home on time?" Freddy said a little pissed off at Jackson not to trust him enough to keep this between just Dwayne and him.

"Fine, I am sorry. You can still catch your flight home tonight we better get going. Dwayne go to your dorm and we will talk later." Jackson said upset because he went to such lengths to get an answer and didn't trust two of his own people that should have been trusted.

"It's ok, lets just get going down to the airport so I can catch my flight also goodbye Dwayne it was nice knowing you. Hope you are happier, sooner rather than later." Freddy said, just right before he was ready to leave for his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi every one, I know there are people reading this I am sorry i haven't update in a while but I just moved from Washington DC to Tel Aviv Israel and just got internet again. Thank god any way this chapter is the longest uploaded chapter so far and it gets more interesting in this chapter at the end also it gets much more interesting in the next chapter from Sarah**

Chapter 5

It had been another week at Keeping Peace With Yourself. Dwayne has gotten into a good routine he and Janice have started counting down the days till they both leave. Tomorrow they were supposed to get a new person in their little group because Jackson thought they were getting a little too comfortable and quiet with each other and another person would mix it up. Today, they were preparing to have a new person in their group mostly by talking in how they should behave around a new person and who they new person was.

"Ok, Janice and Dwayne you two need to be less chummy with each other when the new person comes or he will feel left out with all of your secret language even I don't understand. Got it?" Said Jackson wanting to make the transition as easy as possible first by having his two be more welcoming.

"Ok, who is the new person anyways?" Asked Janice with wondering curiosity about new people coming here.

"It is an middle aged guy who had a mental break down recently, so that means no pranks of any kind especially the type you pulled on Freddy and that goes for both of you." Jackson was being the only one serious at the meeting mainly because Janice and Dwayne didn't feel like being serious on any level today.

Although during the last week after Freddy left, Dwayne did have contact with and even talked with him but Dwayne had not told anyone he was talking again yet atleast. Though Janice had her suspicions he was talking because Janice was an insomniac and Dwayne made most of his calls at night though Janice preferred the quiet Dwayne because he had become happier and they had their own secret language without talking.

Also today it was a great day for Dwayne because he got a card from his sister Olive, who told him about what she was doing this summer without him, though she missed him a great deal and couldn't wait till he was home and she hope he would talk to her a little though in the reply he said maybe about that. He told Janice about the letter and told her that Olive says hi to her too.

After, listening to Jackson talk for a little while and whom neither of them was on his good side exactly at the moment, which is why they talked in a secret language they pretended he didn't exist until, now.

"Hey, are you guys listening to me or are you just talking in the secret language again that nobody but you two understand?" Jackson said slightly irritated at them.

We are listening to you. Jackson.

Dwayne wrote down on his notepad that he hadn't been using as much since he and Janice were talking in their secret language.

"Oh, you guys have, then what have I been talking about for the last 30 minutes?"

Not to speak in our secret language around the new guy so he doesn't feel left out.

"Ok, sure you got that one. Now help me prepare his room for him."

Both Dwayne and Janice got off of their bums and helped Jackson setup the room for this new guy that was coming tomorrow. They took out all the pranks that they had already been set upped for this new guy because they didn't want Jackson being even angrier with them. They had been noticing some changes in Jackson lately, he has became more irritable lately and even more skinnier than he already is, so they were getting ready to confront him about if he wasn't back to his same old mood that they met him with.

By the time they had finished it was time to go to bed and they had to get up early to welcome the new guy who was supposed to arrive very early.

When Dwayne got to his dorm, he was exhausted; all he wanted to do was sleep. He was very indifferent to a new person coming to the group except for the fact it might get Jackson of his and Janice's backs which would be great since they both don't have that much time left and they didn't want their time to be extended.

Dwayne had learned a lot of stuff about himself while he has been here but he is ready to go home to Albuquerque even if Richard was there. He decided he would start speaking to Jackson in small intervals now to prove to him he is getting better and isn't depressed. Dwayne promised Janice he would stay friends with her after they both left.

Before Dwayne knew it, a new day was beginning and Jackson was calling him and Janice awake.

"Guys, get out here and be dressed in two minutes" That was what Jackson said that woke both of them awake.

When Dwayne was finished getting dressed he went outside and actually said some words to Jackson to freak him out "Hi".

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I am going to pick up the new guy… wait did you just speak Dwayne!?" Jackson said not noticing at first that Dwayne said something.

All Dwayne did was shook his head up and down.

"Great to hear, I hope you speak more especially to the new guy. I am going to go pick him up." Just then Janice came out and Jackson continued speaking. "Good you came Janice I am going to ask you two to set up a group activity we can do with the new guy and have a couple back ups incase he doesn't want to do that certain one with us. Got it and Dwayne your meeting with Dr. Kaine has been moved up to 10:00 instead of one so you can participate with us?"

"Yeah we will set up an activity for all of us today, won't we Dwayne?" Janice said.

Dwayne gave her a yes answer and they said goodbye to Jackson who was much happier now that Dwayne had said some words out loud which as far as he knew was the first time since coming here.

After Janice made sure that Jackson was far-gone she decided to ask Dwayne some questions. "What did you do to make Jackson happy?"

I spoke one word to him.

"Oh, that's all." Already knowing he spoke to Freddy on a regular basis about something late a night.

Why aren't you surprised like Jackson was?

"Because I hear the phone calls you make to Freddy on a regular basis."

What you've been eavesdropping on me.

"No, I am just an insomniac and I have no idea what you two talk about at all I promise all I know it is Freddy because you said his name."

Ok, I forgive you. Now what activity should we do with the new guy that is safe?

"Maybe we could get some snacks, some movies and we can reserve the projector in the activities room and watch movies all day and eat snacks."

Sounds great lets go find some movies that will be fun to watch.

"Yeah, lets first go reserve that room for the whole day and then get the people in the kitchen to release some of the snacks then go find movies in the library down the street from this place. But I thought we were supposed to get some back up ideas also."

Yeah but the back ups are the different movies.

"Ok, ok sounds great, lets go"

Janice and Dwayne went on their way to get everything ready to have a fun day with the new guy and help make him feel welcomed when he comes.

At 10:00 Dwayne went to his appointment with Dr. Kaine. He told Dr. Kaine that he spoke to Jackson.

"What did it feel like speaking for the first time in a lot of months?" Asked Dr. Kaine very inquisitive.

It was ok, I guess I was a little happier but I saw it made him extremely happy so it was good.

"Then why aren't you speaking right now?"

Because I don't want to.

"Ok, then it looks like our time is up see you tomorrow."

After his appoint it was 11 and so he went to go get Janice for lunch.

They were eating lunch when Jackson came back from the airport with the new guy. When they saw Jackson approaching them, they pretended to notice nothing and be deep into a conversation in the secret language that they were told to never use again.

"Hey, what did I tell you two about using the secret language?" Jackson said.

Dwayne wanted to piss Jackson off farther so he motioned some words to Janice who caught on very quickly.

"Dwayne said not too." Janice said sarcastically.

"Very correct, you two guffaws, now meet the new guy, Eric" Jackson said

They both said "Hi" to Eric at the same exact moment. Eric was surprised at how young they both were compared to himself so he was now kind of scared he wouldn't be like by every one.

" Now, what group bonding activity did you set up for us to do?" Jackson asked interrupting every ones thoughts.

"Movies" Said Dwayne.

"Any back up options if Eric here doesn't want to watch movies?"

Janice and Dwayne both shook their head rapidly.

"Watching movies is fine with me." Eric spoke up.

"Ok, now what movies did you guys get."

To show how many different movies they got they shot up all four of their hands to signify 20 movies.

"Ok, you wise guys after lunch we can watch movies until bedtime." Jackson said happy because now he saw a great improvement in the two people in his group that started with especially with Dwayne who didn't talk when he came here.

They watched a couple of great movies like Happy Feet, Daddy Daycare and Billy Madison then for their last movie they watched 40-Year-old Virgin. They had a great time and they pigged out on snacks that they barely got while they were there.

After watching those movies it was time for dinner then bed.

"Good choice you guys made in movies. Now tomorrow get up nice and early so we can do everything. I am going to bed now you guys show Eric his room and see you tomorrow." Jackson said hoping that would give everyone a chance to get to know each other.

"How old are you guys?" Asked Eric wondering because he could easily tell he was much old than both of them.

15.

"24 and Jackson is 28. How about you?"

"I am 41. Where are ya from?"

"Well he is from Albuquerque and I am from Florida."

"Well I am from all over in a way; constantly moving for my job or was."

"You'll be moving for your job all over again soon." Said Janice.

"Do you talk Dwayne?"

"Sometimes like now."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because, I wanted to be a pilot but now I don't."

They chatted on for about an hour then it was time for bed. They showed Eric his way to his dorm then they had a short chat in her dorm then he went and called Freddy and they chatted then he went to bed and he thought about the new guy Eric, he seemed nice and all but something was definitely up that was more than a simple mental breakdown.

It was already the next day and Dwayne heard his alarm wake him up. He went down to Eric's dorm to wake him up and show him everything so he could get acclimated. He knocked on his door for a minute or two then he shouted that he wake up and open his goddamn door or he was going to break it. So he broke the door down the site he found was not pretty.

It was the site of Eric slowing bleeding out from his wrists. He got some bandages and yelled for help from Eric's window and right there was Jackson who came racing to his side to help him. Jackson called an ambulance. It came with in a couple of minutes; they took Eric to the closest emergency room.

Jackson took Dwayne with him to the emergency room that Eric was taken to. They left Janice a note that she would on her door; that said, "Be back later".

Down at the emergency room doctors were asking Dwayne questions about how he found Eric. Eric was bandaged up and regained consciousness within a couple minutes of their arrival but they couldn't see him. His doctor decided to keep him at the hospital in the Psych ward for upwards of two weeks if not more since he was an immediate threat to himself.

They drove back to Keeping Peace With Yourself. Since it was Dwayne's and Janice's last week anyways they decided to have it cut short by a couple days would be no problem and he and Jackson talked about it and made Wednesday their last day there since this morning revelations.

They got back and told Janice and then they told the plan that they came up with and decided it was for the best. During the day they made their plans to go home. Richard and Sheryl were surprised but were happy he was talking again so it was all right they guessed.

That night they had a special group meeting with a grief counselor who wanted to make sure everyone was all right. They discussed how they felt even Jackson participated and nobody was happy but they all felt better after discussing the events.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi this is Sarah here is chapter 6 to keeping peace with yourself.**

Today was Tuesday, their final day, they were having their good bye party even Jackson decided to get some time off before taking on another group of people for counseling because he had even started to notice the changes that were taking over him and decided to take care of himself better.

"It has been great know you guys, I hope your lives out of here are just as great as they have been here." Said Jackson as a toast for their going away party.

After the toast both Janice and Dwayne went and talked with Jackson they told him that he was a great counselor and wishes him good luck. After the party both of them go and finish packing their stuff for their flight early in the morning.

"I am going to miss you Dwayne."

I will miss you too, maybe we can email.

"That would be great Dwayne"

"Hey, time for bed, say good byes in the morning" Jackson chirped in.

After Jackson told them go to bed, Dwayne tried sleeping for about 2 hours then he gave up and exercised for a couple hours then he fell asleep.

Dwayne woke up to the sound of a pounding on his door. It was Jackson who was also yelling get up now or miss your flight.

Dwayne got dressed as fast as he could and was ready to go. When they got to the airport he said his goodbyes to everyone and he was off, back to Albuquerque. His flight was boring and so he fell back to sleep.

When he got there, he saw Olive almost immediately. She came running up to him.

"Hi, Dwayne. How are you? I missed you. How was it? Nothing new has happened here." Said Olive excitedly.

"Olive, quiet down, Let Dwayne have some time to acclimate." Said Sheryl trying to calm her youngest down.

"Mom, its ok, I am good Olive. It wasn't too bad." Dwayne said as he surprised everyone by talking because he never talked that much in one sentence.

"Wow, you talk now." Richard said very sarcastically. He got a very dirty look from Sheryl.

They went home from the airport. It was very uneventful, Olive told him everything that she did, about practicing for beauty pageants and how it was very fun. Dwayne listened very intently because he loved her little sister most out of her family. Also it meant he could avoid the unenviable, having a chat with his parents and why he came home early.

He wasn't looking forward to that chat because he really didn't want to talk about it with anyone especially his parents.

When they got inside the house, he went and put his stuff down in his room and he saw a cot was in the process of being put up. He was kind of surprised, more because his parents never had visitors come to the house for overnight except for grandpa who was kicked out of his retirement home for doing drugs.

"Mom, why is a cot being put up in my room?"

"Because your uncle Frank is coming to stay for a while, Ok?"

"Sure"

"Now, come out here and talk to us about your time at Keeping Peace With Yourself."

"Ok"

"Why did they send you back early?" Richard asked almost immediately.

"Because, they thought I was ready." He tried giving a reason good enough for Richard to stop asking.

"A week and a half early?" Asked Sheryl worried about her son even though he was talking something was still not right with him.

"Yeah, nobody else from my group was there, they decided I was ready." Dwayne added which wasn't a total lie.

"Good, good Richard is going back to work and I am going to go pick up your Uncle Frank. Please keep an eye on Grandpa and Olive for us while we are gone. Ok" Sheryl said informing Dwayne on what was happening today.

"Ok, bye" Dwayne said relieved he didn't have to tell the real reason why they thought he was ready to come home.

Dwayne lazed around the house reading some books and he got on his laptop and he added Freddy to his friends list. He saw Freddy was online and decided to chat with him.

Hi, Freddy

Hey, How are you, how did you get onto a PC at KPWY

Good, but I am not there anymore

Why, what did you do?

Your replacement tried killing himself and Jackson decided we were ready

Oh, wow! How is home?

Good, what are you up to?

Not, much I have work in a couple hours

What do you do again?

I am a consultant for computers and I usually do work at night when it is quiet at the office I am assigned to.

Oh, wow I think I hear my parents gotta go.

Ok bye.

Dwayne signed off of his messenger then went to see his mom. He saw that Uncle Frank was with her and he had bandages around his wrists.

"Hey Dwayne, please come here and show your Uncle Frank where he is sleeping."

Dwayne shook his head and gave a signal to Frank to follow him. Frank was not surprised that he had to share a room with his younger nephew, however that didn't mean he was please about it either.

"Why don't you talk much, Dwayne?" Franked asked inquisitively.

"I don't like talking."

"Oh"

"Yeah I was sent away for not talking"

"Wow"

"Yeah, I only got back yesterday I was supposed to stay longer."

"Why, didn't you stay then?"

"I chose to come home plus I started talking. Why are you staying with us?" Dwayne asked hoping to change the topic onto Frank.

"I tried to kill myself." Frank said very flatly.

"Oh, wow explains a lot" Dwayne saying somewhat sarcastically just trying to keep a conversation with his uncle.

"Yeah, I failed at that. So why did you really come home early?"

"That was; why do you think there was another reason?" Knowing he knew that there was another reason.

"Yes I do, now tell me."

"After you tell me why you tried killing yourself."

"Ok, fair enough." Frank said conceding because he didn't want to rehash that anytime soon.

"Dinners ready boys" Sheryl yelled ending their conversation that wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"We are coming." Yelled Frank acting as if the whole conversation never happened.

As the sat down at the table where they were going to eat Olive came out of her room and said "hi, Uncle Frank."

"Hey, Olive."

Olive sat down at the table and saw the bandages on his wrists.

"What happened to your wrists Uncle Frank?"

"Honey it was an accident" Said Sheryl not really wanting Frank to answer that.

"Ok" Olive was placated for the time being. Dinner was uneventful till Richard said   
"Frank, how long do you plan staying with us?"

"Richard, don't be rude." Sheryl said very annoyed at her husband of 9 years.

"No, its ok Sheryl." Frank told Sheryl even though he was annoyed at the question he was asked.

Sheryl wanting to change the subject decided to asked Olive about her day.

"Olive how was your day, today?"

"Oh, it was ok. Grandpa helped me practice my routine."

Frank decided to adventure in on the conversation.

"Olive, what is the routine for?"

"Its for a beauty pageant that I will enter soon called the Little Miss Chili Peppers" Started Olive. For the rest of dinner Olive talked about the beauty pageant she was going to be in at the end of summer in a month. Frank and Dwayne were both glad that they didn't have to talk much during dinner or at all.

After dinner everyone retreated off to his or her own little area which Frank and Dwayne both happened to share. They both knew they had some truths to tell or uncomfortable silence. They both couldn't figure out which would be worse.

They both took the root of silence and that is how they both spent their night till bedtime.

In the morning for no reason at all they both slept it was at 10 when Sheryl was worried and decided to go check on them since she had to go shopping and wanted to see if either of them wanted to.

When she went in their bedroom she was very surprised and happy to see them both sleeping soundly but she still decided to wake them up.

"Boys, time to wake up."

"What time is it mom?"

"Very late past 10 if you want you can stay here while I go shopping though"

Dwayne shook his head to say yes. Though Sheryl was ok with leaving Dwayne here by himself, she didn't want to leave Frank alone with a sleeping Dwayne, She woke him up.

"Sheryl, give me five minutes and I will be out there."

"Fine, but I will be waiting."

About 5 minutes later Frank was out in the car just like he promised and 15 minutes later they were at the grocery store.

Frank who was still tired tried getting away with not talking with Sheryl at the store but became very unsuccessful very quick.

"So, Frank how do you like having Dwayne as a roommate?" Asked Sheryl trying to start any type of a conversation with her only brother.

"Oh, its ok. He is very quiet, he told me he was sent away because of his quiet nature though. Why is that?" Frank asked very ingeniously trying to make the conversation just as uncomfortable for his sister as it was for him.

"Oh, he was also depressed so Richard and I decided it was best if he went to Indiana and got treatment for his depression before it got worst. It also seemed to have helped him so guess it was the right decision." Said Sheryl not falling for one of Frank's tricks that he had been using since they were little.

"Oh, ok." Said Frank not wanting to continue any more conversation especially since Frank was diffused on his little trick.

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful, though Sheryl did think of a way to get back at Frank on the ride home.

"Hey Frank, when is your follow up appointment to get your stitches out?" Sheryl asked already knowing when the appointment was but also knowing it would make Frank nervous and would get him talking.

"In two weeks, but you already know that don't you?" Frank said very accusatory not being able to figure out what Sheryl was doing.

"Oh, wait I did didn't I sorry. While we are talking about when are you going to setup therapy?" Also knowing that Frank had no intentions of setting up those appointments but was ready to see him sweat.

"Oh, I don't know probably tomorrow." Now Frank knew what she was up to and was not happy but decided to play along.

"Great, great but you do know if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to either Richard or me with no hassle." Sheryl said knowing this would push another button of his.

"Yes, I do know thank you Sheryl." Frank said very, very annoyed at his sister because he had already heard this from her only a few hours before he tried killing himself and he now knew to never to push one of Sheryl's buttons again or it will come back to bite him in the arse. When Frank made his last statement they were already pulling into the driveway.

After helping Sheryl help put away groceries he went back to his shared room. He saw that Dwayne was still asleep and decided to wake him up. Though first he saw that Dwayne had a laptop and he decided to use that before waking him up.

Right in the middle of Frank using the laptop Dwayne woke up and was not happy that Frank was using his laptop and decided to scare him instead of yelling at him.

Dwayne was able to get right behind Frank without disturbing him then Dwayne licked his fingers and put them in Frank's ears. Frank was surprised and disturbed but no scared but none the least Dwayne still found it hilarious. Frank on the other hand didn't find it the least bit funny for obvious reasons.

"Dwayne, why did you do that?"

"Frank, Why are you using my laptop?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you care?"

"No, but I would like you to answer my question."

"Because it seemed like the best punishment for using my laptop."

"Oh, yeah a double wet willy is great punishment for checking my email for the first time in a week."

"Not my fault, you could of used the computer in the living room."

"I am not talking to Sheryl right now."

"Why?"

"Because, its none of your business." 

"It is when you end up using my laptop."

"Fine, I pushed the wrong buttons to get out of talking, fair enough?"

"Yeah sure but pushing her buttons to get out of talking will never work I tried and I got sent away"

"Yeah, I heard there were other reason behind you being sent away. Which brings us back, why did you come back early?"

"Which also brings us back to, why did you try to kill yourself?"

Just as Frank was going to come back with a comeback, Sheryl interrupted him.

"Boys come out here now."

They came out there and Sheryl told them that she had to take Grandpa and Olive to the Rec Center and that they won't be back for few hours. As Sheryl told them this they kept giving each other stares that this was going to be continued later.

"Oh, Dwayne one more thing, get dressed." Sheryl told Dwayne as Dwayne and Frank were going back to their room.

Once they got back to their bedroom, Dwayne got dressed and they were still eyeing each other.

"Fine, Dwayne I will tell you why I tried killing myself, now just tell me why you left camp early."

"Ok, I left camp early because my roommate tried killing himself. Now tell me why you tried it." Dwayne said very hastily and he saw the look on his uncle twinge with his response.

"Wait, the reason why you left was because your roommate tried killing himself?"

"Yeah, and we were all going to leave in a week anyways so they decided before further harm could be done let's send everyone from my group home. So are you going to keep up your part of the bargain?"

"I tried killing myself because my boyfriend dumped my for my colleague who I despise." Frank said very nonchalant.

Dwayne just looked at him for a moment after he said that, just processing.

"Wait, wait, uncle Frank, you said boyfriend not girlfriend right." Dwayne said very fast.

"Yeah, I am gay. Now can we move on?" Frank said very embarrassed for no reason but he didn't know that.

"You didn't tell me the whole story of why you killed yourself." Dwayne said very matter of fact.

"Well you didn't tell me all of yours either so I don't see the problem." Frank retorted.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, yes, then I have told you the whole story also then and pigs are flying outside right now."

"Fine, where do you want me to start?" Dwayne was conceding to get more of story he wanted to know about.

"Oh, I don't how about why did you start talking again."

"No, I don't want to, how about you start talking from where you got the bright idea that killing yourself would solve problems."

"Fine, I will pick another place then, how about when they decided to send you home early."

"Ok, easy. My roommate tried killing himself, I found him, my counselor who was already over his head in crap decided to send us home early so he could get help."

Frank was a little surprised to hear that it was Dwayne who had found his roommate.

"If you don't mind Dwayne how did your roommate tried killing himself?"

"Same way as you Frank"

This left Frank over the top flabbergasted; he was not feeling well at the moment.

"Frank, are you ok? Maybe you should come and sit down." Dwayne said worried. Dwayne knew he should of not told Frank any of his story but he wanted to hear Frank's so now he was in trouble.

"Frank, you don't have to answer me but who found you when you tried to kill yourself?" Dwayne was now curious and figured that now is the best time to get answers from his uncle.

"It was Richard."

"Why did he want to see you for? No offense."

"Because your mom was worried about me and so she and Richard came to where I was staying at the moment and when I didn't respond Sheryl sent Richard in and he found me."

"You remember that?"

"No, after I regained consciousness Richard who was at my bedside made a very angry point of letting me know that he found me."

Dwayne decided that this was his chance now or never to learn why Frank tried killing himself.

"What was your exact, unabridged reason to why you tried killing your self?"

"I had lost my boyfriend, job and house to one person who thinks he is better than me, so I thought nobody would care if I was gone because there is Larry Sugarman who is exactly like me maybe nobody will spot the difference. So I found my box knife and waited till the perfect time after the maids came by and slashed my wrists very profoundly but I guess I didn't cut far enough in to cut the vessels but far enough in to cause permanent nerve damage."


End file.
